


Dancing for the soul

by Cat_7bish



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: A new year starts for the Arisato twins in Tatsumi Port Island, and move to the Iwatodai Dormitory to study at Gekkoukan High as their new school. And so a new adventure begins.





	Dancing for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a smoll Au idea i had, where the midnigth hour doesn't exist, and Minato and Minako like dancing.  
> I have no absloute idea of what i'm doing so please, help is welcome.

 

 

Minato woked up at the sounds of the train moving in the rails and cheked his clock, it was 10:55 so they should be stopping soon, he tooked off his headphones and moved his sister a bit who had fallen asleep on him.

"..? Hey Mina.. what's up?" she always called her Mina as a little nickname, witch he always hated.

" We should be arriving in a few hours, so wake up your 'still sleep brain' and get your stuff "

"Alrigth jeez!, you should treat me with a bit more respect you know " she said as she got up a bit to grab her bag, Minato laughed sheeply at the comment, it was always a bit fun seeing his sister getting out of her happy persona.  
The train stoped for a second and the mechanical voice was heard trough the speakers. " We're sorry for the interruption; but we seem to be having dificulties in the moment. Thank you for your patience ".

  
"Oh man, i wonder what happend" Minako said, some of the other passengers started whispering too, but Minato paid no mind. " I wonder if they're going to have trouble with us not getting there soon" his sister commented at him.  
" I doubt it" he never really liked talking, but it was impossible with a sister like Minako, who seemed to alwasy be happy, but he knew. _Go_ _d_  he knew. Both were kinda uncomfortable at the thougth of coming back at the city were it all startes 10 years ago, but she had said to him when they were disscusing the matter "It migth be not so bad! who knows" and was settled to make this year the best she could. It wasn't like there was going to be nothing to do, both liked going to arcade games and getting massive amounts of tikets, just to buy the most expensive ( and weird looking ) awards.

  
Afer a while, the trained started moving again, and got to the station soon. " Welcome to Tatsumi Port Island" the mechanical voiced said and falled silent. All of the passengers got out of the train and whent to their directions, Minato got his map out and tried to see where the dorms where located, but had a bit of trouble, Minako noticed and took the amp out of him " jeez Mina! Why is that i can never trust you with maps?" she was obviously a bit annoyed, but he could tell a bit of playfull tone on it.

She looked at the map for a while before putting it back and pointing where they shoulf go. " Over there, Ms Lost" she said with a small smirk on her face, Minato couldn't help but to roll his eyes at it.

They walked a few blocks until they arrived to the dorms and nock the door. No one was awnsering so they entered anyway.

Minato had a look at the room, It was a nice place filled with couches and a desk at the door, altough no one even seemed to be in it. " I hope nobody's asleep" he heard Minako murmur to herself. " Well, they can be as bad as you at least" she quickly told to her brother, who was aannoyed by it.

" Well sorry that i sleep so much, maybe thats why i dont actually get cought sleeping so much in class" he said in an attempt to shut her up, but before she could say anything back at him they heard another sounds coming from the stares.

" W-who's there?! " the brunnet paused for a second before putting her hand in a positon to grab someting " A-are you thieves? stop rigth were you are!"

" H-hey no need to be alarmed! We're just here to sign the papers" Minako tried to calm her down for a bit, but it seem like it didn't reach until another voice was heard

" Takeba wait!" everyone looked up from where the voice had come from, and it was a red haired lady

.The brunnet seemed to calm down when she came " I didn't think you'll be arriving so late " she told the twins as she looked at them.

" Yeah! sorry, there was a delay on the train so we had some troubles" Minako quickly ensured, Minato didn't say anything but silently agreed.

" My name is Mitsuru Kirijio, i'm one of the students who lives in these dorms"

" Who are they?" the other girl asked. " They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here"

" I have a question" Minako quickly interrupted " It's this the girls dorm?"

" No, you'll be separated to your own rooms" Mitsuru said and then pointed at the other girl " This is Yukari Takeba, who will be showing you were you are going to stay" after that, she leaved up stairs.

 

Yukari then showed Minato where his room was " So, um.. See you tomorrow at school!" she said before leaving with Minako. 

Minato  had forgot that, in fact, tomorrow was his first day at his new school. Although he was very tired to give it much though and quickly changed and went to bed, putting his alarm on.

 


End file.
